


Una noche en la historia

by WorshipCircle



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorshipCircle/pseuds/WorshipCircle
Summary: Capítulos paralelos a "En las arenas de Tatooine", a pedido de l@s lectores en tumblr
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. Din

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, ni la trama en sí, me pertenecen. Hago esto para divertirme yo y con otros. Los derechos son totalmente de sus respectivos dueños.  
> Esto es slash de principio a fin. Así que, si no te gusta este género, no lo leas. "En las arenas de Tatooine", puede leerse y entenderse perfectamente, sin pasar por estos dos capítulos.  
> Si, en cambio, no tenes problemas y la pasas bien leyendo este género, disfruta la lectura y déjame saber tus opiniones al respecto!

_Digamos que, no es muy inspirador, escuchar el nombre de tu cuñado en estos momentos

Le dijo, ganándose una risa de parte suya.

_Leia estaba segura que…ustedes dos…no iban a llevarse muy bien -comentó este mordiendo su cuello-

_Tu sobrino me contó lo que te dijo cuando le prometiste sus lecciones de vuelo y me pidió que le explicará si no iba a ser incómodo que tú te metieses en mis pantalones.

Explicó y el otro se separó para verlo rojo como un tomate, lo que le ganó un beso en regla. Era tan simple tocar sus botones y obtener las reacciones más adorables.

_¡Din! ¡Ben tiene tres y medio! -lo amonestó golpeando suavemente su pecho con una mano-

_Y Grogu tiene cincuenta, aunque, en equivalencia, es más o menos, la edad de Ben -comentó- No te preocupes. Cambié de tema. Me costó un par de galletas, de las que guarda tu hermana, lo suficientemente alto y asegurado al mueble, para que ni la Fuerza pueda moverlas, porque tu sobrino no es ningún tonto, pero la cosa quedó ahí y nadie salió herido en su reputación.

_Menos mal, porque sino, Leia nos mataba a todos

Largó una carcajada al verlo respirar aliviado.

_A mi no. Resulta que mi cuñada, me adora.

_Porque tu cuñada quiere un nuevo Rey de Mandalore, con, como ella misma dijo, _“dos centímetros de cerebro sobre los hombros, Luke”_ -le explicó su esposo imitando a su hermana-, pero espera a que ya te tenga ocupado en el cargo y pierda el miedo de que te vayas a la primera de cambio.

_No creo. Por lo que he visto, nos parecemos bastante. Yo más bien, me preocuparía si fuera todos ustedes de que hagamos equipo -le aclaró guiñando un ojo-

_Por favor, no. Bastante tengo con ella sola -comentó su esposo suspirando-

_Míralo de esta manera -le dijo girándolo para dejarlo bajo suyo y verlo a los ojos- A mí siempre, vas a poder convencerme, con…cierta facilidad.

Su pareja rodó sus ojos en respuesta y llevó sus brazos a su cuello envolviéndolo.

_Y yo que pensaba…que era requisito, para dirigir a los tuyos… tener un carácter medido e imparcial

_Ningún Manda’lor antes, tuvo de esposo a un pedazo de cielo, con la luz del mediodía por cabellos -le aclaró besando sus labios-

Luke río en el beso y acarició su nuca y hombros, abriendo su boca, para permitirle explorarla a conciencia. No le había mentido. A sus ojos y sus manos, no había cambiado nada. Sus labios seguían sabiendo como agua fresca luego de una larga jornada bajo el sol y sus risas cuando se separaba apenas para besar sus mejillas, frente y cuello, seguían siendo igual de encantadoras.

Lo único que era diferente, era la sensación que sus manos tenían al recorrer su cuerpo por sobre y bajo la ropa que pudo removerle en esa posición. Luke, demostraba ser, bajo la tela, lo que había visto en el crucero imperial. Un hombre crecido, con muchas horas de entrenamiento. Lo que, en el pasado, había sido un cuerpo delgado por el trabajo en la granja, pero suave al tacto y con no pocas zonas mullidas, hoy se asemejaba a las duras líneas de su armadura. Delicado al tacto, pero preparado para resistir la acción de la batalla.

Jadeo en el beso y se detuvo para que centrará su vista en la suya.

_¿Qué dices Maestro Jedi? -le preguntó con la voz enrarecida por el deseo- ¿Me permites ver si sabes igual que como mis manos te sienten?

Luke asintió, dejando escapar un pequeño gemido ante sus palabras. Eso tampoco había cambiado. Su pequeño granjero devenido en espadachín espacial, tenía una imaginación plena y frutífera. Lo había comprobado en la cueva en la que se conocieran. Sólo había tenido que relatarle lo que deseaba hacer con él, para tenerlo excitado en muy poco tiempo.

Sus manos abrieron la túnica ajena y recorrieron su pecho, mientras él cerraba los ojos disfrutando de la atención sobre sus músculos. No, no iba a desnudarlo. Pensó, medio incorporándose para beber de la imagen que desplegaba sobre la cama. Se merecía el regalo de desarmarlo así, a medio vestir, demostrando que aún tenía el poder de destruir el control del muchacho.

Su boca se apoderó de una de sus tetillas, dejando que la mano que no lo sostenía, se deslizará por su estómago dibujando su abdomen, jugando con su paciencia y su deseo. Sus piernas se retorcieron, al no recibir la atención que precisaba y una breve risa se escapó de sus labios al escucharlo decir.

_¡Din! ¡No seas así! ¡Me estás matando!

Levantó su rostro, para ver el suyo, arqueando una ceja.

_¿No que tu cuñado iba a hacer un escándalo si hacíamos ruido? -le recordó ganándose la imperdible visión de su pareja conteniendo el aliento de la sorpresa, mientras se tapaba la boca con ambas manos-

_Te amo -le dijo riendo bajo, mientras le besaba la frente- Eres perfecto.

El otro entrecerró sus ojos, aún con la boca tapada y lo observó con aires asesinos, lo que lo hizo reír aún más y detener sus manos cuando intentará destaparse para poder regañarlo.

_Dejálas donde están -le ordenó presionando su entrepierna por sobre la tela- porque no pienso contenerme y vas a necesitarlas

Al rubio los ojos se le abrieron como platos y asintió, dejando que lo acomodara en el lecho, lo suficiente, como para dejarlo disfrutar de la escena. Sonrió de costado al abrir sus pantalones, bajándolos para liberarlo, sin desnudarlo del todo. Ese atuendo Jedi, tan mezcla de traje de combate, con vestimenta de mago de cuento, era supremamente inspirador y, literalmente, lascivo en esa situación.

No iba a admitirlo jamás, pero, agradecía que su pareja no tuviese la misma inclinación por el metal que los miembros de la cultura mandaloriana. El beskar, útil, práctico y fuerte, no se acercaba, ni por asomo, a lo erótico de la imagen que se desplegaba debajo suyo, cuando una de sus manos sujetó el miembro ajeno, para masturbarlo con suavidad, aprovechando la propia lubricación de este.

¿No lo había dicho? Las manos de Luke fueron super útiles entonces. Ya que ahogaron un grito que, seguramente, hubiese oído toda la casa. Se relamió los labios y le guiñó un ojo.

_Oh, hace mucho, ¿verdad? -le susurró jugando con distintas presiones, para seguir arrancándole gemidos- Imagino que…en esta casa…no puedes descargarte, como se debe. Demasiados oídos cerca. Demasiados seres como tú, que pueden sentir tu éxtasis. Dime, amor, ¿dónde te permites violar toda y cada una de las reglas sobre el control emocional, que los frígidos de tus maestros, insisten tanto que respetes? -le preguntó acercando sus labios a su oído sin dejar de atenderlo- ¿En el exterior, dónde entrenas? ¿O en tu nave, en el espacio? No, no creo que lo hagas ahí. Tu amigo droide, seguramente, se enteraría y, no eres un exibicionista -mordió el lóbulo de su oreja y jadeo antes de continuar- Quizá encontraste una cueva para ti. Una similar a la que tuvimos por alcoba nuestra noche de bodas -por un breve momento al otro se le detuvo la respiración y, casi, dejo de lado el papel que estaba actuando para besarlo y abrazarlo como un oso de peluche, era un tarado romántico- Tomaré eso como un sí -le dijo recomponiéndose- ¿Y allí te desnudas para disfrutarte Luke? ¿Gimes mi nombre? ¿Qué haces?

Su esposo soltó una de sus manos para sujetar su muñeca y se giró para ver que era lo que hacía. Con los dedos temblorosos, llevó la misma primero a su boca para humedecer sus dedos y luego al espacio por debajo de su miembro, dejándole bien claro, cual era su deporte preferido, allí dónde podía esconderse y volver a ser un ser humano y no un personaje de leyenda. Instintivamente, frotó sus húmedos dígitos en su entrada y fue su turno de ahogar un gemido.

Podía imaginarlo tan bien. Aunque le costaba creerlo, la verdad. Él podía haber tenido a quien quisiera. No era como que habían estado mucho tiempo juntos para dejar semejante marca y necesidad. Y Luke, siendo verdaderamente honestos, había cambiado un montón, aunque le dijera que no lo había hecho. En la superficie, el muchachito alegre, había cedido paso a un adulto intrigante y misterioso, con una apostura desgarradadora.

¿Cuántos senadores decía Cara que le habían pedido su mano a su hermana? ¿Más de la mitad del cuerpo? Todos esos hombres y mujeres, eran personas de poder, usualmente con grandes fortunas a sus espaldas y, muchos de ellos, con una sensible diferencia de edad a su favor, en comparación con un mandaloriano ya pasado de grande, sin un centavo y con un título de Rey, que era poco más que una etiqueta, sin poder, ni planeta, reales.

Él era un príncipe de holopad de novela, con una hermana con amplias credenciales y bienes, heredero de una tradición milenaria casi extinta, que le estaba confesando que, durante nueve años, se había excitado siempre pensando en cómo, aquella noche, lo había hecho acabar con sus dedos. Negó recordando. Malditas heridas. Siempre había maldecido a ese descenso fatídico que había limitado tanto sus demostraciones de afecto, luego de, nada más y nada menos, haberse casado. Aunque también le estaba agradecido. De no haberlo sufrido, no habría tenido la posibilidad de unirse a él, ni de hacer lo que ahora, pensaba hacer.

_¿Recuerdas esa noche? -le preguntó masajeando su entrada- Me dijiste que, nadie, te había tocado, ni besado, ni deseado que supieras. Y yo te dije que no era posible. Que tú no te habías dado cuenta, de seguro. Pero que, ningún ser con sangre en las venas, no podía no desearte, Luke -le dijo viéndolo a los ojos, mientras se deslizaba por su cuerpo hasta tener su miembro justo debajo de la boca- Nadie…sería capaz de resistirse a hacer esto.

Confesó tomándolo entre sus labios, mientras deslizaba uno de sus dedos dentro. Su esposo arqueó su espalda, apoyando sus talones en la cama al encontrarse rodeado de su boca. Podía entenderlo. Aún sin llevarlo dentro por completo, las sensaciones, eran algo intensas. Nueve años, sólo tocándote tú mismo, te dejaban sensible, inclusive, a la caricia más leve y simple. Lo que se magnificaba, si tu objeto de deseo, lamia y chupaba tu miembro, mientras exploraba tu interior sin tapujos.

El Jedi jadeaba y gemía debajo suyo sin control alguno. La única indicación de que, guardaba algo de conciencia, era que sus manos seguían apretadas contra su boca, ahogando un poco sus expresiones de placer.

Se prometió que, cuando volviesen a Nevarro, porque no iba a dejarlo quedarse en la Capital ni por todo el oro del mundo, iba a dejar a Grogu con Frenoh y su esposo Karo, por toda una noche, para poder dejar que gritará sin cuidarse de que nadie los oyese en su cuarto.

_Déjate ir -le dijo al sentirlo estremecerse con fuerza- Ya habrá tiempo para más. Déjame saborear tu deseo

Su esposo soltó una de sus manos y la llevó a su cabeza, haciendo que bajará nuevamente sobre su miembro y gimió al sentirlo tomar el control, aunque fuera un poco. Sus dedos se abrieron en su interior y masajearon su próstata al tiempo que sus labios y boca succionaban con la fuerza necesaria para poder arrancarle un orgasmo, que dejó a ambos temblando sobre las sabanas.


	2. Luke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capítulos paralelos a "En las arenas de Tatooine", a pedido de l@s lectores en tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, ni la trama en sí, me pertenecen. Hago esto para divertirme yo y con otros. Los derechos son totalmente de sus respectivos dueños.  
> Esto es slash de principio a fin. Así que, si no te gusta este género, no lo leas. "En las arenas de Tatooine", puede leerse y entenderse perfectamente, sin pasar por estos dos capítulos.  
> Si, en cambio, no tenes problemas y la pasas bien leyendo este género, disfruta la lectura y déjame saber tus opiniones al respecto!

_“Nueve años. Nueve años y mi cuerpo y cerebro, siguen siendo arcilla en sus manos”_

Pensó jadeando al verlo relamerse con una mirada de triunfo entre sus piernas, que haría palidecer de envidia a cualquier loth-cat. Río y negó al mismo tiempo, capturando el cuello de su túnica, para acercarlo a sus brazos y devorar sus labios.

Maldito incitador mandaloriano. Era el perfecto cazador. Siempre lo había sido. Jugaba contigo hasta que te tenía moviéndote a su ritmo y luego te asestaba el golpe definitivo, dejándote incapacitado para hacer, poco más que, gemir entre sus brazos.

Había aprendido esto, luego de esa noche en la cueva, en la que, como el adolescente impresionable que era, no había logrado hacer la conexión, entre los años de entrenamiento y crianza, dentro de una cultura que se especializaba en la captura y el asalto por sorpresa y su habilidad en la cama. No. Al terminar la noche aquella vez, había transitado muchos días excitado y enrojecido de vergüenza, pensando que, había algo particular en su persona, que, había desatado ese torbellino de deseo en el mandaloriano. Casi una década más tarde, sus andanzas, investigación y entrenamiento, lo habían despertado a la verdad: no tenía relación en sí con él, sino con la excitación de la caza y el logro de aplicar correctamente la técnica para desarmar a la presa.

Aunque, no era justo al juzgarlo tan duramente, sus ojos reían en el triunfo con una calidez y amor evidentes. Su esposo si era un torbellino desatado. Pero lo era sólo con él. Era obvio.

_¿Tú tampoco has estado con nadie todo este tiempo? -le preguntó algo agitado aún, mientras le acariciaba el rostro y el otro suspiró bajando los ojos-

_¿Se nota tanto? -lo sintió preguntar-

_No es tanto que se _“nota”_ , como que se _“siente”_ -trató de explicarle sonriendo- La Fuerza, me permite, leer las emociones que tienen las personas y, aunque he tratado de bloquearlas contigo, para no invadir tu intimidad, ha sido imposible. Es demasiado fuerte lo que sientes y, además del deseo y del disfrute, me invadió una sensación ajena de soledad muy fuerte y, eso sólo, podía venir de ti.

El mandaloriano llevó su mano a su rostro cubriendo la suya.

_Hubiese…cometido una infidelidad de haber compartido mi lecho con alguien más. Aunque no supiera que estabas vivo y lo hubiese hecho en buena fe -lo detuvo antes de que dijera, precisamente, eso- A mis ojos, que estuvieses muerto, no era relevante en ese sentido. Tú eras mi esposo. Mi cuerpo es solamente para ti. No para nadie más -lo vio suspirar con fuerza- Me provoca rechazo que alguien más me toque. Inclusive sobre la armadura. Llegó a tal punto que, me costaba, tocarme yo, inclusive. Estos años, mi deseo, fue algo repulsivo para mi.

Lo comprendía. Si bien no llegaba a esos extremos, sus sesiones de autoplacer en la cueva, que el otro había descubierto sin conocerla, lo dejaban siempre con un sabor amargo. No eran sus dedos, no era su boca, no eran sus labios susurrándole cosas al oído, no eran sus brazos abrazándolo. No era, en definitiva, lo mismo. No se aproximaba, ni por asomo a las sensaciones que había sentido poco antes. Eran como el fantasma del placer. Ingrato, lejano y doloroso al final. Había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que se había abrazado a si mismo al eyacular, pensando en que, realmente, todo su misterio y construcción de mito, no valía lo suficiente, si, la pareja que precisaba a su lado, no lo consideraba valioso, como para, acercarse a buscarlo y reclamarlo para sí. Din no sólo no había vuelto por el granjero rubio de Tatooine, tampoco lo había hecho por el Príncipe Jedi de la Nueva República, y, sólo podía culparse a sí mismo por ello.

Negó, tratando de disipar esos pensamientos dolorosos de su cabeza. Había sido su perdición. Un mal juego de su constante y creciente imaginación. Que lo había perjudicado al final.

Ahora debía concentrarse en el presente. En ese hermoso hombre que besaba la palma de sus manos y, que, parecía no poder dejar de tocarlo y verlo, como si se tratará de un tesoro que se le podía escapar en cualquier segundo de las manos.

_Menos mal -le confesó- No que sintieras culpa, eso no me alivia. Pero que nadie te tocara, si. Eres mío Din. No se si podría estar tan seguro de tener una relación contigo, pese a los preceptos Jedi, si no supiera hoy, que eres quien eres, que crees en lo que crees, que me perteneces de la manera en que lo haces -exhaló negando- Es…parte de la tradición familiar. Los Skywalker somos muy territoriales. Está mal. No debería ser así. Es una de las cosas que siempre me pone al borde de caer como mi padre, al Lado Oscuro. Pero, no es algo a lo que pienso renunciar contigo -le aclaró- Rey o no, guerrero o no, corrección política o no, media mirada de visor mal puesta de alguno de los tuyos o de otra persona y va a arder el infierno, créeme.

Lo sintió reír y verlo levantando una ceja.

_¿Y qué debo decir yo de los Senadores y los ambiciosos que quieren al último Maestro Jedi para sí?

Giró los ojos y le golpeó suavemente el hombro.

_La Marshall me dijo que te habías enterado de esas propuestas. Lo que, evidentemente, no ha llegado a tus oídos -explicó- es que he rechazado todas y cada una de ellas. No sólo porque no me nacía nada emocional con ninguna de esas personas, sino porque, ni por necesidad política, podría haber tocado a alguna de ellas. El único cuerpo que deseo, está frente mío.

_Ya no tengo treinta Luke. Y tengo un montón de cicatrices encima.

_Yo tampoco tengo diecinueve y, en materia de cicatrices, creo que te ganó.

_No me lo recuerdes, que me vuelvo a enojar.

_Ok, pero tu no olvides de que quedamos en no traer a viejos horribles a la cama -le recordó riendo- Arruina el ambiente

_Oh, el Maestro Jedi, ¿estaba disfrutando el ambiente? -le preguntó volviendo a poner la misma cara de satisfacción personal que al principio-

_Digamos que, entre uno y diez, el nivel de satisfacción de este Jedi, es de seis y medio -comentó con la maligna intención de hacerlo ponerse colorado, lo que logró en un instante-

_Te dije que estaba fuera de forma -señaló el otro-

_Pero si no es tu actuación lo que baja el puntaje -le explicó quitándole la parte superior de su ropa- Es que…no…he podido…tocarte… aún

Su esposo negó sonriendo, pero aún más colorado que antes, mientras lo dejaba desnudarlo por completo. A él evidentemente, lo había excitado, dejarlo a medio vestir. En su caso, el ver cada centímetro de su piel, era lo que lo encendía.

Y había bastante para ver.

Su pareja, no era como él, más bien delgado y largo de contextura. Su cuerpo tenía la potencia que desarrollan quienes no son tan altos, pero sí fornidos. No llegaba a ser imponente, como su compañero de enclave, con el que se cruzará antes de entrar al cuarto, pero si atractivo y deseable.

Aún recordaba con humor la cantidad de fantasías que habían pasado por su cabeza en un segundo en aquella cueva, luego de que medio lo desnudará para vendarle las costillas. Nunca había visto a alguien como él. Con esa piel morena descubierta y esos músculos tan agradables de ver. Porque había contemplado hombres musculosos, cuando con sus tíos, habían ido a la ciudad. Pero siempre resultaban exagerados y desagradables a la vista. Mientras que los de él, no lo eran. Más tarde sabría que a eso, se le llama proporción y era producto de estar atento a las necesidades y a la rutina de ejercicio que iba a solventar esas necesidades. No exponiendo al cuerpo a una transformación innecesaria.

No había visto a Din en combate aún. Pero suponía que era potente, pero supremamente ágil. Capaz de portar una armadura pesada, pero aún así, poder hacer piruetas como las suyas, con esa lanza a la que parecía tenerle más cariño que al sable oscuro.

Se mordió los labios, pensando en lo mucho que iba a terminar incómodo cuando lo viera pelear y que agradecer de que sus propias ropas no fueran ajustadas como las suyas. Después de todo. Ambos amaban lo que hacían. Y esa, iba a ser otra cuestión más que serviría para unirlos.

_Asumo que, te gusta lo que ves -le dijo su esposo sacándolo de su concentración-

_Din, nunca he dejado de pensar en tu cuerpo -admitió girando sus ojos- Si quieres que lo diga en voz alta: sí, he soñado contigo así, no he parado de imaginarte estos meses desnudo y la mitad del tiempo ha sido en situaciones muy comprometedoras.

_¿Y la otra mitad? -le preguntó el desgraciado disfrutando horrores de sus confesiones-

_He tenido que abandonar todo lo que estaba haciendo para correr a satisfacerme, ya que no iba a llegar a atravesar el día sino -le dijo con la voz ronca- ¿Sabes lo extraño que le resultaba a los Senadores que tuviese que retirarme a mitad de las sesiones? ¿Y lo vergonzoso que es, que tu hermana, te mande a ir a solucionar tu _“problemita”_ , en un lugar menos público y en el que ella no tenga ni media idea de lo que te está pasando?

Lo vio reír sin ambagues y, eso, le arrancó una sonrisa también. Sin las líneas de preocupación que parecían estar constantemente alojadas en su rostro, Din, volvía a ser el Din de la cueva, que lo había dejado tocarlo con rostro enternecido, que había cerrado sus ojos y lo había alentado porque estaba disfrutando sus atenciones.

Alguna vez, se había preguntado, si, aquella oportunidad, no había sido la primera vez, que su esposo, se había dejado atrapar por la intimidad con alguien más, verdaderamente disfrutando la entrega.

Ahora lo comprobaba. Din había sido suyo desde ese instante.

No por sus rubios cabellos, ni por sus ojos celestes, o cualquier otra característica tonta que te meten en la cabeza que es sinónimo de belleza, sino porque había adorado su cuerpo y acariciado su alma, como nadie lo había hecho antes.

_Te amo -le dijo haciendo eco de lo que él le confesará antes- Tu no eres perfecto Din, eres inconmensurable. Nada en la Fuerza que existe en la galaxia, puede compararse. Nada -aseveró sujetando su cuello por la nuca para verlo a los ojos- Y voy a abusar tanto del derecho de tenerte sólo para mí, que, Mandalore, va a tener que conformarse con muy poco de tus días.

Su pareja jadeo por la sorpresa y aprovechó ese momento para besar y morder sus labios. Le encantaba sentir como, el cazarecompensas, se dejaba llevar y pasaba a ser la presa en la cama. Din daba tanto como tomaba y eso lo hacía un ser increíble y un amante maravilloso.

_Sabes que voy a castigarte un poco por como jugaste conmigo recién -le dijo bajando a su cuello para recorrerlo a besos-

_Uhmmm -lo sintió decir gimiendo y casi se río, había perdido demasiado rápido esa capacidad de contestar con agudezas rayanas en lo obsceno, tras un par de besos-

_De costado, señor de Mandalore -le ordenó separándose de su cuerpo- Quiero tu espalda expuesta.

El hombre asintió tragando saliva, pero no dejó de obedecer.

Se relamió sabiendo, lo enorme, que era ese gesto. Entregar la espalda, para cualquiera de ellos, era ofrecer el flanco más vulnerable, más estando desnudo y sin su armadura.

Se recostó a su lado, pegando su pecho a su espalda, mientras deslizaba una mano por debajo de su cintura, atrapándolo entre sus brazos, en tanto besaba su hombro.

_Ahora es…mi turno -le dijo al oído con suavidad, envolviendo su miembro con una de sus manos- De preguntarte cosas, de susurrarte que deseo hacerte, de planear nuestros próximos encuentros, mientras hago esto -beso y mordió su cuello, moviendo su mano, con un poco más de rudeza que la que él había tenido consigo, sabiendo que, a su mandaloriano, eso, le resultaba excitante- Así que te has inspirado en mí, en tu nave -le recordó lo que le arrancó al otro una pequeña risa- Las Razor Crest no son tan comunes ya, pero, voy a conseguir una y vamos a revivir cada una de tus fantasías. Dime, Din, ¿qué soñabas con hacerme ahí?

El otro gruño retorciéndose y le confeso.

_La cabina. Siempre pensaba en la cabina, contigo.

_Ah, el sueño del copiloto -reconoció girando su rostro para verlo a los ojos- Imagino que, en tu fantasía, el joven piloto de rubios cabellos, se dejaba llevar por el deseo y te atendía…allí mismo, sentado -beso una vez sus labios para susurrarle- ¿y qué hacía? ¿usaba mi boca o me dejaba tomar sobre los controles? Porque sabes que lo haría. Iba a doler como un demonio al otro día, pero, te dejaría hacer lo que quieras conmigo, en cualquier posición esposo. Más -gimió reconociendo- si llevas puesto tu yelmo. Dank Farrik, he llegado a acabar sin tocarme, pensando en mi reflejo en tu visor, mientras tu me penetras y, nunca, hemos llegado a ese punto, así que, imagina lo que te he necesitado.

El mandaloriano jadeó con fuerza y arqueó su espalda, rindiéndose a las sensaciones.

_¿Y en tu cama? ¿O en la bodega de carga? ¿No ha habido fantasías allí? -negó sonriendo con lascivia- Apuesto que sí. Apuesto que, inclusive, has soñado con descender a algún planeta, bajar la rampa y recostarte sobre ella para que pueda cabalgarte a gusto, no importando quien mire…o no…sabiendo que allí no va a haber nadie que pueda mirar como tomas lo que es tuyo sin reparo. Porque eso soy Din, ¿no? Soy tuyo para disfrutar, para satisfacer, para complacer, para hacer que te complazca, para llenarme y vaciarme y moldearme en todas las cosas que desees.

Afirmó aumentando el ritmo y dejando que sus poderes afectarán el campo de fuerza alrededor de su cuerpo.

_¿Sabes con qué he fantaseado yo, aparte de todo lo que tú adivinaste? -le dijo tocando sus nervios con sus sentidos- Con estar a tu merced sin poder defenderme, sin poder ver, sin poder hacer otra cosa que recibir o tomar lo que quieras darme. Estoy harto de tener el control todo el tiempo. De no poder sentirme vulnerable -admitió juntando su frente con la suya- Quiero saber que me esperas para devorarme cada noche. Quiero saber que no tengo alternativa. Quiero que sepas que voy a estar a tus pies más que ninguno de los súbditos que ahora vas a tener. Quiero no poder elegir alguna vez.

La espalda del otro se había tensado de una forma casi anti natural ante sus atenciones. Lo había llevado al límite y no lo dejaba pasar de allí con la voluntad puesta en manipular la Fuerza. Sus pulmones respiraban agitados y su cabeza negaba tratando de dar a entender lo que sus labios no podían. Necesitaba acabar. Tenía que dejarlo.

_Di mi nombre, amor. Di mi nombre con la suficiente fuerza como para que todos se enteren y te dejaré.

El mandaloriano abrió los ojos viéndolo asombrado, pero, en su defensa, no dudo un instante.

_¡Luke! -exclamó con toda la potencia que sus pulmones le permitieron, al tiempo que él, le permitía alcanzar el orgasmo- 


End file.
